


Happy Birthday

by Alecard



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecard/pseuds/Alecard
Summary: Usopp gives Nami a present.
Relationships: Nami & Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday

Nami drew the pencil across her chart, being sure to hold her ruler steady. Most days, her focus was split between the map and the door to prepare herself for someone knocking or barging in. Today, though, she could pay more attention to her chart. 

Today was her birthday, and when asked if she wanted anything special, she demanded no one bother her for a few hours unless there was an emergency. Of course, she knew even as they all agreed someone was going to come in for non-emergency reasons, but she could at least count on getting 20 minutes of peace.

When she finished, she smiled to herself and stretched back in the chair. She collected her tools and put them back in their drawer, and rolled up her chart and gently placed it with all her other maps.

Nami was considering what to do next when she heard someone knock.

She felt irritated at her request being ignored but still said, “Come in.”

Usopp entered, closing the door while making sure his back was turned away from her, hands hidden behind him. Nami waited for him to say something, but instead, he shuffled in place and looked everywhere else before meeting her gaze. 

She folded her arms and said, “Do you need something?”

He jumped, and Usopp’s eyes bounced around the room again, this time muttering, “Uh” and “Well.” Nami was feeling more annoyed by the second. His stalling was wasting her time. 

As she opened her mouth to yell at him, Usopp spoke, “Uh, well, I know today is your birthday and everything, so I made you something!” He brought his hands out from behind his back and revealed a sextant.

Nami gasped and took it, holding it in her hands almost delicately. She had read how to use them but never got a chance to try one out. It was heavier than she thought it would be, its metal curved into graceful, sweeping arcs. A small telescope was attached to one side, and it was already set for sun sighting. The entire tool was painted black except for the measurements, which were gold.

“Do you like it?” asked Ussop.

“Usopp, this is amazing. Did you make this yourself?” She remembered seeing him come back with various parts during pit stops but didn’t think much of it at the time.

Seeming to get his confidence back, Usopp struck a pose and said, “I did! It took me a few weeks, and I had to borrow from the other guys’ allowances a few times, but-” Nami cut him off.

“Hold on, how much did this cost you to make?” Usopp’s blood ran cold. Nami set the sextant down gently and turned to him with a look that said, “Say the wrong thing, and I’ll kill you.” Usopp shrunk under her gaze. He held his hands up and turned his face away as he whimpered, “si-60,000 beri.”

Nami stared at him a terrifying second longer before she sighed and said, “Well, I guess I’ll let it go, this time.” 

Usopp's body deflated as he let out the air he was holding. Nami picked up her new sextant and smiled.

“I’m going to go try it out. Thanks, Usopp!” She ran out of the room.

Usopp smiled and waved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! Feel free to share your thoughts!
> 
> I had no idea what a sextant was until I made this. It's pretty cool!


End file.
